Capo is mounted onto frets of a guitar to adjust high and low pitches. Refer to FIGS. 1 and 2 for two types of conventional capos. In FIG. 1, a string press bar 1a has an extension arm 2a connecting to a positioning clamp 3 through a spring 5. When a handgrip 4 receives a force, the spring 5 can be moved. When in use, a performer needs a greater force to clip the fret, thus is difficult to move to the desired fret or remove therefrom, especially to female users.
FIG. 2 illustrates another type of capo designed to overcome the drawback of the aforesaid capo. It has an adjustment screw 6 running through a holding plank 7 and connecting to a positioning clamp 8 to incorporate with a string press bar 1b equipped with an extension arm 2b to provide desired function. It provides an improvement by turning the screw. However, screw turning involves tedious movement and impairs performance. A capo mentioned above is needed to be set on a desired fret to adjust the high or low pitch.
All these show that the conventional techniques still leave a lot of room for improvement. How to make tuning of guitars faster and easier is an issue still pending to be resolved.